1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus of an envelope of an image displaying apparatus and so on.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese-Patent Application Laid-Open No. S06-196094 discloses a manufacturing method of a vacuum displaying apparatus with a glass container having display surface glass and substrate glass deposited with low melting glass, the method comprising stages of assembling the glass container having low melting point rod glass placed between display glass and the substrate glass, evacuating internal air of the glass container from a gap provided thereon, and melting and seal-bonding the low melting point rod glass in a state of remaining evacuated as-is.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-28241 discloses a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus of seal-bonding via a joining member a first substrate having phosphor excitation means placed thereon and a second substrate having a phosphor glowing by phosphor excitation means placed thereon, the method comprising a heating process of heating the first and second substrates and joining member up to a sealing temperature in a chamber while holding the first and second substrates between first and second heating means with their sealing portions not in contact and evacuating inside of the chamber, and a seal-bonding process of seal-bonding the first and second substrates via the joining member by bringing their sealing portions into contact in a state of having the inside of the chamber evacuated. According to the manufacturing method disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-28241, the evacuation and heating process are performed in the state of holding the two substrates at a desired distance not to bring them into contact.
According to the configuration disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-28241, it is necessary, for the sake of holding the first and second substrates without bringing their sealing portions into contact, to fix at least one of the substrates to position adjusting means with a fixture or the like, and move the entire fixed substrate by the position adjusting means in a direction for separating from the other substrate so as to form a gap between the substrates.
In the case of the configuration for moving the entire substrate fixed on the position adjusting means with a fixture or the like in the direction for separating from the other substrate, however, it generates a wasteful clearance (dead stroke) larger than a sufficient clearance for evacuating a space between the substrates. As for such a configuration generating the dead stroke, a manufacturing apparatus becomes more complicated and larger correspondingly and additional traveling time of the substrate is correspondingly required so that reduction in manufacturing time is interrupted.